


Electrify me

by bluesaturn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, M/M, Smut, Weirdness, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: Connor gets himself off with a phone charging cable.
Relationships: Connor/Charging Cable, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Electrify me

Connor hadn't had a lot of time to get used to being alive yet. The Android revolution had happened just a couple of days ago and they had been quite an eventful few days. Connor had gone _home_ with Hank, and stayed there for most of the week, while they waited for politicians to change things for the better. Hank had been nothing but supportive of all of it, a stark contrast to the man Connor had first met. 

But he was supportive and sweet whenever Connor didn't understand his own emotions, and soon nights spent cuddled up on the couch together with Hank and Sumo had turned out to be his favorite. 

It was early in the morning of a Sunday, Hank was out for a walk with Sumo and Connor was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Hank. Connor was almost done making pancake batter when Hank's phone chimed. He had left it lying on the kitchen counter.

Connor looked at the phone, which displayed a simple Twitter notification - Gavin had liked a photo (knowing Hank it was either a picture of Sumo or a meme) - but that wasn't what caught Connor's attention. What caught Connor's attention was the fact that Hank's phone battery was critically low (4 %) and he hadn't even bothered to put it on a charger, if he left it behind anyway. There was a chance Hank simply forgot, or just hadn't cared, but Connor knew he'd be annoyed to find the battery empty later in the day. 

So Connor decided to grab the phone and go look for the charger. He found that lying on Hank's bedside table and plugged the charger into the socket and then plugged the charging cable into the phone. As he did, however, a tiny spark of electricity passed from the phone cable onto his fingertips, causing Connor to pull his fingers away again and staring at the phone before him curiously. 

There were a lot of delicate sensors in Connor's fingertips, and the spark of electricity had sent an interesting sensation through Connor's body. Connor found himself curious - Hank was still on his walk with Sumo and Connor decided he would have a few minutes of time to investigate this further. 

He unplugged the phone carefully, then plugged it back in. A jolt of electricity ran up through his fingertips, through his entire arm and Connor suddenly had to lean his hand against the wall to steady himself, his knees feeling weak all of the sudden. 

"Fuck," he mumbled, borrowing from Hank's vocabulary for once. 

He unplugged the phone again, then plugged it back in, more forcefully this time. He gasped, as he felt the electricity running through his entire body and his processors slowed down, leaving Connor to feel a little hazy. 

He unplugged and replugged again, gasping, as he felt himself get overwhelmed with the feeling of it. Connor couldn't get enough of it, plugging and removing the charger over and over again, while his core temperature kept rising, and his vision filled with error messages, that Connor ignored for the time being. 

He never had felt so good before in his life, and in a moment of curiosity, he decided to lift the charging cable to his mouth and rested it against his tongue. There was a sizzling noise and Connor couldn't hold back a loud moan as the electricity run through the delicate sensors on his tongue, meant to analyze crime scenes and not any of this. But it felt so good, Connor was hot, his vision was slowly fading out and all his processors were overwhelmed. 

Connor couldn't get enough of the feeling, of chasing it. His tongue circled around the cable, enjoying the sensation of it, bringing him closer and closer to overloading but it felt so good. 

"Connor? What the fuck are you doing?", he suddenly heard Hank's voice.  
He must be standing in the doorstep, through Connor's vision had completely given out now, so he couldn't see. 

Connor found himself unable to answer anymore, overwhelmed with the pleasurable feeling. He fell to the ground, unable to keep steady anymore, as his entire system got overwhelmed and forced Connor to reboot. 

He came to again a few minutes later, lying in Hank's arms. 

Hank looked worried, and Connor felt bad for a moment about giving him cause to worry. 

"Wanna tell me what the hell I just saw?", Hank asked. 

Connor could feel the soft blue blush spreading on his cheeks as he averted his gaze. 

"It's kind of a long story," Connor mumbled, not quite sure what was the right thing to say in this situation. 

Hank looked amused, for some reason. 

"Well, we have all day," Hank said and Connor bit his lip. 

"It started with me realizing you forgot to charge your phone again -", Connor began and by the end of his story Hank was both laughing and intrigued. 

"Well, maybe I'll indulge you some time," Hank said and then he winked at him, like Connor had done , all that time ago at Chicken Feed. Fuck indeed.


End file.
